gecefandomcom-20200214-history
GeCe Songs: Volume 1
| image = Gecesongs_vol1.jpg | username = The GeCeBaybees | date = December 28, 2011 - July 9, 2012 | number of tracks = 128 | link = | Last fanmix = - | Current fanmix = | Next fanmix = GeCe Songs: Volume 2 }} GeCe Songs: Volume 1 is a compilation of songs suggested by the GeCeBaybees that relate to the relationship between Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. The songs have been collected between December 2011 and July 2012. Tracklisting #365 Days by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III #7 Things by Miley Cyrus #A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez #According To You by Orianthi #A Drop in The Ocean by Ron Pope #All About Us by t.A.T.u #Any Kind Of Guy by Big Time Rush #Apologize by One Republic #Beautiful by Christina Aguilera #Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson #Boyfriend by Justin Bieber #Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen #Catch Me by Demi Lovato #Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol #Crazier by Taylor Swift #Dance With Me by Shane Harper #Deer In The Headlights by Owl City #Drive By by Train #Don't Forget by Demi Lovato #Every Little Thing by Ryan Beatty #Everytime We Touch by Cascada #Face Up by LIGHTS #Finally Falling by Victoria Justice ft. Avan Jogia #Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justice #Get Back by Demi Lovato #Girl by The Beatles #Good To You by Marianas Trench #Got Me Good by Cody Simpson #Gotta Go My Own Way by HSM 2 #Grenade by Bruno Mars #Healing Incantation by Mandy Moore #Here Without You by 3 Doors Down #Hey, Princess by Allstar Weekend #Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another by Glee #Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy #Hot and Cold by Katy Pery #How To Save A Life by The Fray #Hurt by Christina Aguilera #Hymn for The Missing by RED #If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys #I Love Her by The Beatles #I Love You by Avril Lavigne #I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles #I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick #I'd Lie By Taylor Swift #It's Only Love by The Beatles #I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles #Jerkface Loser Boyfriend by Emily Osment #Just A Friend by Jasmine Villegas #Just Breathe by Anna Nalick #Just Can't Get Enough (Cover) by The Black Eyed Peas #Just the Girl by The Click Five #Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel #Kickstarts by Example #Kiss And Tell by Selena Gomez #Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran #Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer #Lost In You by Three Days Grace #Love Me by Justin Bieber #Love Me Do by The Beatles #Love Story by Taylor Swift #Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez #Lovesick by Emily Osment #Marry You by Bruno Mars #Me With You by Jennette McCurdy #Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale #More Than This by One Direction #My Crush by China Anne McClain #My Dilemma by Selena Gomez #Na Na Na by One Direction #Naturally by Selena Gomez #Not Alone by Red #Not Just You by Cody Simpson #On My Mind by Cody Simpson #One In A Million by Hannah Montana #One Step Closer by Shane Harper #One Thing by One Direction #Only Hope by Mandy Moore #Ours by Taylor Swift #Kissin u by Miranda Cosgrove #Perfect by Hedley #Please Be Mine by Jonas Brothers #Queen Of My Heart by Westlife #Quiet by LIGHTS #Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney #Rocketeer by the Far East Movement #Rocketship by Shane Harper #Round And Round by Selena Gomez #Running Away by AM #Say It On The Radio by The Wanted #Say You Like Me by We the Kings #She Loves You by The Beatles #She's A Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids #She's The One by Robbie Williams #Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi #So Close by Jennette McCurdy #So Close Now by Eli Young Band #Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber #Song2 You by Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice #SOS by Rihanna #Stand Up by One Direction #Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift #Stole My Heart by One Direction #Summer's Not Hot by Selena Gomez #Teardrops On My Guitar By Taylor Swift #The Reason by Hoobashank #Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III #The One That Got Away by Katy Perry #The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift #The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez #Thinking Of You by Katy Perry #Trainwreck by Demi Lovato #Trip by Hedley #Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato #Uptown Get Around by Stereo Skyline #Wait For Me by Shane Harper ft. Bridget Mendler #Wanted by Hunter Hayes #We Are by Joy Williams #What Does It Take by Dave Days #What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction #What You Do To Me by We the Kings #Wish U Were Here by Cody Simpson ft. Becky G #Wouldn't Change A Thing by Camp Rock 2 #You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift #You Found Me by The Fray #You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker #You're My Favorite Song by Camp Rock 2 #You're The Reason by Victoria Justice Category:GeCe-related Songs Category:Volumes